Hi Sayang
by Dekorin
Summary: Kejahilan sahabat pirangnya itu sudah melewati batas, Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto, entah ia akan menghajarnya atau berterimakasih karenanya. Republish. Ada bagian yang hilang tadi T-T My first fic!


"Haaah Teme~~~ ini membosankan sekali, tidak bisakah kita lanjutkan besok? lagi pula tugas ini dikumpulkan minggu depan, aku sudah lelah~"

terlihat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik menggeletakkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan buku di meja. Uzumaki Naruto namanya, jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Jangan mengeluh, cepat selesaikan dobe." jawab seorang pemuda raven yang duduk di hadapan Naruto tanpa memalingkan tatapan dari laptop didepannya. Uchiha Sasuke namanya, dia sangat tampan jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Haaish kau ini, setidaknya sediakan cemilan teme, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau lapar, kau sungguh tidak peka teme, pantas saja sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri, dasar **JOMBLO**!" cerocos Naruto panjang kali lebar dan diakhiri dengan ejekan penuh penekanan pada Sasuke.

"Ck. kau berisik dobe, apa urusanmu jika aku jomblo?" Sasuke menatap Naruto sebal.

"Tentu saja urusanku, kau tahu? aku selalu takut jika kau mengajakku ke apartemenmu seperti sekarang ini, aku takut jika tiba-tiba kau menyerangku dan menodaiku, kau itu sangat mencurigakan teme!"

Sasuke memandang jijik pada Naruto, yang benar saja, lebih baik dia menyerang nenek tua daripada Naruto-dobe. Tidak-tidak! dia juga tidak rela menyerahkan keperjakaanya pada nenek-nenek.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ingat satu hal dobe. **Aku Masih** **Normal.** " Sasuke berkata dengan penuh penekanan, ia kemudian berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana teme?"

Naruto yang awalnya ngeri karena ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke sekarang heran dengan sahabatnya yang seperti akan pergi.

"Beli cemilan." jawab Sasuke singkat dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Dasar, padahal banyak wanita yang mengantri padanya tapi tak satupun yang menarik dimatanya, aku jadi ragu apakah dia benar-benar normal?" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengambil ponselnya dan memainkan game online kesukaannya. Beberapa menit berlalu dia merasa bosan, diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang tengah di apartemen Sasuke, berharap ada yang bisa mengusir rasa bosannya, Naruto benar-benar bosan setengah mati, yang benar saja, dari pulang sekolah sampe sekarang dia belum pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, ibunya pasti akan mengomelinya nanti, Naruto meringis membayangkannya.

Dia melihat ke arah tugasnya dan tugas Sasuke di meja. Naruto menyeringai, dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, benda yang tidak pernah Sasuke perbolehkan untuk meminjamnya. Ya, ponsel Sasuke. Ide jahil terlintas di otaknya, dibukanya aplikasi chat _WasSup_ dan melihat kontak Sasuke.

'Yang benar saja, tidak ada kontak perempuan masa!'

Naruto men _scroll_ daftar kontak Sasuke dan tak mendapatkan kontak perempuan selain Mikoto- _baachan_ , ibunya Sasuke.

Naruto tak kehabisan akal dia membuka salah satu grup chat di daftar chat Sasuke, itu grup chat dari klub Sasuke, klub Judo. Naruto tak berharap banyak bisa menemukan perempuan di grup klub Judo. Tapi tangannya berhenti saat melihat foto profil wanita di deretan member klub. Naruto pun tak membuang waktu, dia men _tap_ profil tersebut dan segera mengirimnya pesan. Naruto menyeringai jahat setelah selesai menekan tombol _send_.

 _Cekrek_.

Naruto buru-buru mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke ketempatnya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Yo, Teme! _Okaeri_." Naruto memamerkan cengirannya dan mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyambut Sasuke.

"Nih." Sasuke meletakkan kantung plastik belanjanya di meja.

"Woah teme, kau benar-benar pengertian! sekarang aku pasti akan semangat mengerjakan tugasnya!" Ujar Naruto antusias saat melihat isi kantung plastik itu.

"Sebaiknya cepat kau selesaikan." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dan berkutat dengan laptopnya lagi.

"Iya iya, aku tahu!" Naruto mulai membuka satu bungkus keripik kentang dan memakannya sambil melanjutkan tugasnya.

 _drrrtt_..

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke meraihnya dan melihat satu notifikasi dari salah satu aplikasi chatnya. Dia membuka notifikasi itu dan terkejut melihat chatnya, bukan apa yang orang itu kirim, tapi chat yg dikirm olehnya, bukan, oleh akunnya. dia menatap Naruto yang tengah menyengir lebar ke arahnya.

"Kau..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas setelahnya. Dia membuka matanya, menatap Naruto tajam. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

 _Dhug!_

"Aw! Kau kejam sekali teme!" Naruto mengelus pantatnya yang sudah mencium lantai didepan apartemen Sasuke.

"Salahmu sendiri dobe!"

 _Blam!_

Sasuke mengusir Naruto dari apartmennya, dia kesal sekali, ingin rasanya menghajar muka menyebalkannya itu. Masa bodo dengan tugasnya, besok dia akan menyuruh Naruto mengerjakan sisanya sendirian.

Sasuke melihat chat tadi dan mengetikkan pesan

'Ponselku tadi dibajak temanku'

Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, si baka-dobe itu mengirimkan pesan yang berbunyi 'Hi Sayang :*' pada seorang yang Sasuke sendiripun tak mengenalnya. Tapi, darimana Naruto mendapat kontak orang itu? Dia penasaran.

Sasuke pun melihat profil orang itu, dia seorang gadis, lumayan cantik, rambutnya seperti gula kapas menurut Sasuke, Sasuke seperti pernah melihatnya tapi entah dimana dia lupa. Di lihatnya ke bawah profil gadis itu, ternyata dia adalah anggota klub Judo sama sepertinya. Wajar jika dia tak mengenalnya, Sasuke sudah tingkat akhir dan jarang mengunjungi klub, lagi pula dia tak pernah benar-benar ingat dengan wajah para anggota klubnya.

 _drrrtt_..

Ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar, itu notifikasi dari gadis gula kapas.

'Oh begitukah' balasan gadis itu singkat.

'Maaf telah mengganggumu' Sasuke membalas dengan cepat, dia heran, kenapa dia harus minta maaf, yang salah kan si baka-dobe?

'Tidak apa-apa' gadis itu juga membalas cepat.

'Kau anggota klub judo kan? sebenarnya kau siapa?' notifikasi datang dari gadis itu lagi, mungikin dia penasaran dengannya, pikir Sasuke.

'Ya, aku Uchiha Sasuke' balas Sasuke secepat kilat.

'Oh astaga, kau Sasuke-senpai? Sasuke-senpai yang kemarin mewakili Provinsi untuk kompetisi Judo Nasional?' tak disangka Sasuke, gadis itu membalas pesannya dalam hitungan detik dengan pesan yang lumayan panjang.

'Hn' Sasuke membalas dengan gumaman andalannya, dalam bentuk teks tentunya.

'Kukira senpai tidak ada di grup, kau tidak pernah muncul di grup' Ya, Sasuke memang tidak pernah chat di grup, dia hanya menjadi silent rider jikalau ada info terselip di antara chat yang tidak penting.

'Aku Haruno Sakura kelas satu, aku sangat mengidolakannmu senpai! aku harap bisa menjadi sepertimu, dan sebenarnya aku ingin adu kekuatan juga denganmu!' Sasuke mengernyit heran, dia kan perempuan, masa adu kekuatan sama cowo?

'Kau aneh, aku tidak ingin melawan perempuan, lagi pula kau pasti kalah telak' Balas Sasuke dengan sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Satu kata untuk Sakura dari Sasuke, menarik. Ya, disaat para gadis mengidolakan dirinya dan berteriak ingin dilindungi olehnya Sakura malah sebaliknya, Sakura mengidolakan Sasuke untuk menjadi sepertinya dan ingin adu kekuatan pula dengannya.

'Kau meremehkanku senpai! sekali-kali mampirlah ke klub, dan lihat saat aku menjatuhkan Neji-senpai minggu lalu!' Sasuke terkejut, Neji adalah teman se-klubnya yang kejagoannya persis di bawah Sasuke, masa iya dia terjatuh hanya dengan gadis bernama Sakura itu?

Sasuke menyeringai, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membalas chat Sakura, dia tak memperdulikan ruang tengahnya yang masih berantakan, tak dapat dipungkiri, chat dengan Sakura membuatnya sedikit tertarik dengan gadis itu, dia penasaran seperti apa Sakura, seberapa kuat Sakura dan bisakah Sakura mengalahkannya? Dia ingin bertatap muka dengan gadis itu.

Ya, dia tak merutuki semua yang Naruto perbuat, Sasuke mungkin akan berterimakasih pada Naruto nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Teme, seminggu ini kau terlihat lebih sering memainkan ponselmu, kau sedang apa?" Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu heran, pasalnya belakangan ini Sasuke lebih sering melihat ponselnya, jika di lihat mungkin 5 menit sekali dia mengecek ponsel, di luar jam pelajaran dan waktu belajar tentunya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kau sedang chatting dengan perempuan ya?" Tebak Naruto. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya singkat. Memang benar, dia sedang chatting dengan Sakura, gadis yang membuatnya tertarik sejak seminggu lalu.

"Woah teme! kau sudah tertarik dengan perempuan? aaa syukurlah~"

Ujar Naruto sambil menerjang Sasuke, memeluknya.

"Ck. kau berisik dobe." Sasuke dengan kasar melepaskan pelukan jijik Naruto kepadanya.

"Aku turut bahagia teme, semoga kau berhasil!" Ujar Naruto seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebar khasnya dan jempol yang mengacung di depan muka Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Terimakasih dobe."

 **Owari**

.

.

.

Hai! Aku hanya iseng menuangkan ideku dalam bentuk fanfic, terinpirasi dari kisahku dan sodaraku yang aku jahilin, tapi akhirnya mereka beneran deket :v Aku masih newbie dalam hal menulis, ini tulisan pertamaku, selain tugas karangan Bahasa Indonesia tentunya. Jadi masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki, kritik dan saran akan sangat membantuku! dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya! n.n


End file.
